Hunger for Red Carrot Doughnuts
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Fang didn't get his favorite Red Carrot doughnut in the morning on his way to school... during recess nor even lunch... (Bad summary...)


**HEY! Here's another BBB fic! Featuring Fang, BBB and the Red Carrot Doughnut!**

 **BBB:** Red Carrot Doughnut?

 **FANG:** Huh? Where?!

 **ME:** Hihihi…

 **Fang might be a little OOC at some parts of the fic…**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own BBB, Fang or the Red Carrot Doughnut…_

* * *

 **Hunger for Red Carrot Doughnuts…**

* * *

 **Morning…**

"Hey, has anyone seen Fang today?" Yaya asked.

"Aa… he's always early every morning…" Ying added.

"Maybe he just woke up late…" Gopal, who just finished doing his homework, given two days ago, added.

"But then, he would never come late…" said Boboiboy.

The four friends just kept on thinking what could possibly be the reason why their emo friend is still not in class when suddenly…

 ** _*creak*_** the door sounded, like something scary would just come inside. The four friends turned their gaze to the door and saw… "FANG!" they all exclaimed.

"Eh? What happened to you, Fang?" Boboiboy asked but no answer came back. Fang just walked passed his friends and headed to his seat, placed down his bag and rested his forehead on his desk.

"Yeah… you look so… uhmmm" Ying couldn't find the right word… "What's that word I'm looking for?"

"AH! UGLY!" Gopal exclaimed.

"That's right! EH?! GOPAL! I mean not your usual self…"

"Fang, tell us, is there something wrong?" Yaya asked.

Fang didn't answer for a while then he started murmuring something.

"What?" Boboiboy asked.

"There were… there were…" Fang started.

"There were what? Robbers?"

"Aliens?"

"Someone who needs help?"

"Someone who wants to buy my cookies?"

All except for Fang sweat dropped with Yaya's question.

"There were… There were…"

"There were what, Fang? Spit it!" Boboiboy demanded.

"There were… THERE WERE NO MORE RED CARROT DOUGHNUTS!"

"Red Carrot Doughnuts?!" the four exclaimed then made their fall on the ground.

"He's acting like this because of a doughnut…" Boboiboy muttered.

"Earlier today…" Fang started…

 ** _[Flashback]_**

 **Earlier that day with Fang…**

Fang was just making his way to their school canteen to get his favorite Red Carrot Doughnut.

"I need to get there fast!" Fang said then ran as fast as he could to the canteen.

As he finally reached the canteen, what he saw broke his heart.

 **" T"**

The two words were glaring at him, mocking him.

"S-S-S-Sold out? Auntie, are there no more Red Carrot Doughnuts?" Fang asked the Canteen Lady.

"There's no more…" she answered while putting some make up on her face "But we have other kinds and flavors of doughnuts… Like the White Carrot Doughnuts…"

"But the taste won't be the same… are you sure there's no more?"

"Yes, I'm sure… I'm the Canteen Lady, aren't I?"

"N-N-No more…? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 ** _[End of Flashback]_**

"Pity you, Fang…" said Yaya. "Here, have some of my biscuits… they might help…" with that, she pulled out some bags of biscuits from her bag and was about to give them to Fang when…

"NOOOO!" Gopal, Ying and Boboiboy shouted.

"Eh? Why? Fang looks so weak and hungry… he needs to eat…"

"He needs Red Carrot Doughnuts… not your biscuits!"

"Then… could you change my biscuits to Red Carrot Biscuits?" Yaya suggested.

Too bad… even though Gopal can change the poisonous biscuits into something that if Fang's taste, the poisonous flavor is still there…

"Sorry, can't… I can only change things into food when I'm scared…"

"Awww… I'm sorry Fang; my biscuits couldn't help you…"

"Aghhhhh…." Fang sounded out then a huge dark aura started to surround him…

At that moment, one of their classmates came into the room. "Teacher's coming! Teacher's coming!" then ran to his seat and everyone did too…

Their over-acting, insane teacher, Teacher Papa, came into the room.

"Stand up…" Yaya ordered "A very good morning Teacher, OF THE TRUTH!"

"Good morning, my dear students… Sit down, sit down…" Teacher Papa scanned the room and noticed Fang's face on his desk.

"Would someone tell me what is going on with my dear student at the back? Why is his face on his desk?!" asked Teacher Papa.

"He's upset that he didn't get his favorite doughnut at the canteen…" Ying answered.

"Aa… And looks like he won't be his normal self until he gets to eat one…" Gopal answered.

"Teacher Papa, can you do something for Fang?" Yaya asked.

"Can you see my face?"

All nodded.

"Does it look like I care? Now open your Mathematics book to page 54!"

"Hay… Teacher Papa is so unfair…" Boboiboy muttered.

"Did you say something?" Teacher Papa asked as he stood behind Boboiboy.

"I-I said… that you're an awesome Teacher, Teacher Papa! The most awesome!" Boboiboy said accompanied with his signature thumbs up…

"Okay, Okay… and because of that, no exams for today…."

"HOOORAY!"

"Awww…"

And then classes started. Fang's face still on his desk.

 _'Poor Fang… He really wants to have a Red Carrot Doughnut…'_ thought one of the students then looked into his bag, stared at the doughnut his classmate is craving for…

* * *

 ** _[After classes]_**

Fang got out of class earlier than the others. None of his friends noticed his exit. Recess, there was no Red Carrot Doughnut… Lunch, no Red Carrot Doughnut… After classes is his last chance for the day.

He quickly ran to the canteen but then…

"AUNTIE!"

"Sorry, boy… out of Red Carrot Doughnuts… Teacher Papa bought every single Red Carrot Doughnut I had.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fang shouted then started walking away while muttering something like- _"Evil, Selfish Teacher Papa…"_

* * *

 ** _~Another part of the school campus~_**

"Where is that Fang?" Boboiboy asked himself.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a voice shouted out making the said boy jump up.

"That sounded like Fang!" he quickly ran to the source of the voice and saw Fang making his way out of the school gate. He was walking so slow, face down and he looks like he was drunk…

"FANG!" Boboiboy called out.

Surprising that Fang turned his head to the one who called his voice "Boboiboy?"

"Here…" Boboiboy said then extended his hand to Fang, giving him a paper bag.

"What is this?" Fang asked as he took the paper bag.

"Open it…"

Fang did as he was told to. He peaked into the pepr bag and what he saw made his eye sparkle like stars.

"RED CARROT DOUGHNUTS!" Fang exclaimed. "Where… How did you manage to get some?"

"Earlier today, I headed to the canteen and bought three… Auntie had five… I thought you would still make it to buy the last two… but looks like you didn't…"

"You're giving it to me?"

"You love then, don't you?"

Fang looked at Boboiboy eyes sparkling… "YES! THANKYOU!" with that, he made his way to Boboiboy and gave him a suffocating hug while swinging him in the sir.

"O-OI FANG! PUT ME DOWN! You're out of character!"

Fang did put Boboiboy down but didn't let go of him. He leveled his head with Boboiboy then…

"Arigato, Boboiboy…"

Slowly neared his face to the other boy's.

All Boboiboy could do tis blush crimson red. _'What's he planning to do?!'_ Boboiboy's head is clearly getting some ideas.

"No…. Fang, let go!" Boboiboy shouted but the other didn't let go.

"CYCLONE BOBOIBOY!" Boboiboy shouted out as he transformed into one of his elements and blew fang away.

"AHHH!" Fang screamed out then crashed into the ground "OW!"

Boboiboy turned back to normal and was panting hard after what happened and what should've happened. He turned around and was about to walk away but then he saw Gopal… and a video camera…

"EH?" Gopal started then closed his video camera "I didn't see anything… I was just passing by… Don't mind me…"

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! Lightning Boboiboy!"

"AHHHH!" Gopal screamed out as he started to run away from his friend. "Don't hurt me!"

"Delete that video, NOW!"

* * *

 ** _END_**

* * *

 **That's it! What do you think?**

 **Review and Fav!**


End file.
